Shock
by Marauderette96
Summary: Ever wonder how the Weasley grandchildren found out about Hermione dating Victor Krum? I did so I created this, Enjoy! Please R&R, I'd appreciate it!


**Shock**

**Summary – The Weasley grandchildren find out that Hermione dated Victor Krum. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer – I am not J. K. Rowling, I don't own any of the characters, just the storyline.**

The quiet household of The Den was awoken by the calls of a screech owl knocking on the glass of the kitchen window. Ron Weasley's attention was drawn from his work to the talons of the owl scraping the glass. He slowly raised from his chair and went to the window, opened it so the owl could fly in and rest on the table. As Ron read the neat script on the envelope announcing that the letter was for his wife, his expression became one of annoyance. Just then a new person came down the stairs and looked around the room, her face landing on her husband's expression.

"Morning, what's wrong?" Hermione Granger-Weasley asked with sleep still in her eyes.

"Nothing, Morning hun. You've got a letter." Ron replied.

Hemione descended the stairs and went to her husband and he placed a kiss on her lips. She then took the letter off of the owl, opened it and read it.

She paused and said, "Why do you become all distant when Victor writes to me?"

"I don't become all distant when Vicky writes."

"Yes, you do! You just proved that by calling him Vicky!"

Neither of them noticed the girl of about 10 years old hovering at the top of the stairs listening to every word of their conversation. Her curiosity was growing because she wanted to know who this Victor person was, and why her dad didn't trust him.

"Anyway, what does it say in the letter?" her dad said, tying to change the subject.

"He's just asking how I am, about you, Rose, Hugo, Harry, Fleur and her kids. Also asking about my job and when I am doing my speech on werewolf rights and such." The girl's mother said to her husband, glad of the change of subject.

At this point it looked safe for the girl to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her parents were.

"Hi Rosie, did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, great! I can't wait to go to grandma's and granddad's house, I love seeing Victoire!" I resonded.

"ME TO, ME TO, ME TO!" a small boy screamed while rocketing down the stairs. "We'll get to see Teddy again!"

The boy, my brother Hugo, ran straight into dad's arms and he was lifted into the air and spun around until the commanding voice of my mum told them to stop before Hugo was sick.

"Ok guys, lets have breakfast and then get dressed. We need to be at The Burrow by 9:00 and it is 8:30 now lets move." Mum said.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Muuuuum! Where's my Holyhead Harpies jacket?" I yelled down the stairs.

"In your wardrobe!" Mum replied loudly.

"Hermione! Where are my trainers?" Dad shouted towards mum's direction.

"In the cupboard, love!" Mum shouted back.

"Mummmy! Where are my jeans?" Hugo asked.

"In the washing basket!" Mum said.

**Ten minutes later**

It was chaos in our house on the days when we spent the day at The Burrow. Once everyone was sorted, and by this I mean asking mum where everything was, it took us a matter of seconds to floo to Grandma and Grandad's. It was only then that I remembered mum and dad's so-called talk in the kitchen that morning. When we had all settled ourselves around the expanded living room I voiced my questions.

"Mum,"

"Yes Rosie."

"This morning when you and dad were in the kitchen, you were talking about a letter from someone called Victor. Who is he?"

"You mean you don't know?" Uncle Harry asked me while he tried to stop bursting out laughing.

"I can't believe you haven't told them!" Auntie Ginny exclaimed looking at my mum.

"Sorry Ginny, I just didn't think that they needed to know!"

"Well they do seeing as their dad hates him!" Auntie Ginny said.

"I do not hate him!" Dad announced.

"Yes, you do!" Mum and Auntie Ginny said together.

"Mummy, what do they mean? Who is he?" Hugo asked. Mum sighed in defeat.

At this all of the Weasley Grandkids visibly came closer to hear the story.

"Well you know about when me, your dad and Uncle Harry were in our fourth year at Hogwarts we all went to the Quidditch World Cup, it was against Ireland and Bulgaria. Victor was the seeker on the Bulgarian team, he was the one who caught the snitch, but Ireland won. Anyway at Hogwarts the Triwizard tournament was happening. Well the schools competing were Beauxbatons, Drumstrang and Hogwarts."

"You mean Auntie Fleur's old school?" Hugo asked.

"Yes sweetie. As I was saying, there was supposed to be one champion from each school but there was two from Hogwarts. The champions from Hogwarts were Uncle Harry and a man named Cedric Diggory." Mum said.

When mum said that name the adults looked sad. I took it that something bad happened to him.

"So what happed then mum?" I wondered, giving her my most charming smile.

"Well, Auntie Fleur and Victor Krum were picked by the Goblet of Fire from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. At Christmas time there was the Yule Ball."

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"It is a formal dance where everyone had to get dates. It is filled with dancing and eating, everyone was having a fun time, Hermione, do you want to carry on with the rest seeing as it is mostly about you, this story?" Auntie Ginny asked Mum with a smirk playing at her lips.

"Fine, I will then. And for the record, this story is not mostly about me!" Mum said to a room full of adults who already knew the full story.

"Sure, its not!" Uncle George said.

"Shut up!"

"Come on mum, get on with the story, please!" I exclaimed.

"I was in the library,"

"As usual," Dad muttered to Uncle Harry. Both of them smirked until mum silenced them with a look, then she continued from where she left off.

"and Victor came in, soon after his giggling fan girls followed, because he was famous Quidditch player. I then got up to leave because I could never concentrate when the giggling girls started. Then Victor came up behind me for a word privately and I said ok."

"We all know what is going to happen now!" James said.

"We went outside and he said, "_I don't know vhether ve have been introduced, I'm Victor Krum." _He said_. _Then I said, my name and then he said, "_See, I haff a issue concerning the upcoming ball and I was hoping that you could solve it for me." _Next I said, "_oh, and what's that?" _Then he replied saying, "_Well I haff to open the ball and I don't know vho to ask. Most of the girls here will use this opportunity to get," _I then interrupted him saying, _"your fame/money/something else. I understand, but how can I help with this?" _Then he replied, _"Vell I noticed that you don't get caught up in things like that, and I get the feeling that I can trust you to not take advantage of this, so I vas vondering vether you vould accompany me to the ball?"_ While he was saying all that I was thinking it all through in my head and I came to the conclusion that if I didn't accept this I could be going to the ball alone so I said, _"Yes, of course. It would be my pleasure."_

"Wow! You got to go to the ball with a Quidditch star and a Triwizard champion!" Dominique said suddenly.

"Mum, that's nice and all, but it still doesn't explain why he doesn't like Victor." I pointed out.

"Well, I never told your dad or Uncle Harry that I was going to the ball with Victor, in fact the only one who knew was your Auntie Ginny." Mum replied.

"WHAT? You mean that you told Ginny before you told us, your best friends!" Dad exclaimed pointing to Auntie Ginny.

"Hey, don't drag me into this, I asked her who she was going with and she said that she would only tell me if I told her who I was going with and she had that smile on her face that says: I have a secret that I'm not telling you if you don't tell me one of yours! I mean it's infuriating!" Auntie Ginny yelled back.

"Hey, guys! STOP! It happened a long time ago. Ron you can't get angry with Ginny, I was the one who made her swear not to tell anyone. Especially you." Mum told Dad.

"Why especially me?"

"Because I knew that you would be convinced that he was trying to get to Harry through me, even though I hoped I was wrong. But I was proved right when the ball came wasn't I?"

"Yeah, well…" He was interrupted when I stood up and let out a bark-like whistle (which was quite loud considering that I am quite a small girl) which silenced the arguing pair.

"Now, not that I wouldn't like to hear who wins your long-time argument, but I would also like to hear the reason why dad hates Victor so much." I said to the silent family members.

"Like Mother, like daughter." Uncle Harry said to the hushed crowd.

"Mum, can you continue?" I said ignoring Uncle Harry.

"Sure hun." Mum then sat down, I don't think she knew she had stood up. "Where was I, oh yeah. Ginny was the only one who knew, I was going to tell her anyway because I needed someone to do my hair and make-up, I always used to be useless at it. I got ready in her dorm then went down to Durmstrang ship. When I pulled down my cloak there was a gasp and all of the boys from the school were staring at me. I remember walking up to the school and everyone was turning to look at me and I didn't know whether to be flattered or offended. It was very confusing."

"Hermione you really looked stunning defiantly should have been flattered." Uncle George said.

"Yeah I should know, I did your hair and make-up!" Auntie Ginny contributed. Auntie Fleur nodded in agreement and shared a knowing look with Mum that no one understood.

"Thanks, anyway when me, Victor, Uncle Harry and his date Parvarti Patil; Auntie Fleur and her date Roger Davies and Cedric and his date Cho Chang went onto the dance floor all eyes were following us even the teachers it was really scary! One of the funniest moments of my life was when Harry tried to dance!" At this everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey, it was not my fault! Everyone knew I sucked at dancing."

"We know hun, but it was still funny to watch!" Auntie Ginny teased. Everyone noticed how Hermione seemed to take a deep breath before continuing with the story. They all wondered whether what happened was painful to remember.

"When we left the dance floor Victor offered to go and get drinks and I went to see your dad and Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry talked to me but your dad wouldn't say a thing. When he finally did he started a row saying that Victor was using me to get to Harry and that I was 'fraternizing with the enemy'. I then told him that Harry didn't seem to have a problem and if there was a problem then he should be the one expressing it as he was the one actually competing against him."

By now mum had tears in her eyes and I didn't know what to do. I was starting to be really sorry that I had asked her to tell us as it was obviously one thing that she didn't like to relive. Then mum was swept up into a hug by my dad. A smile was playing at the side of Uncle Harry's lips, I then found out why when he said, "You know Ron, that, that is one of the only times you have actually done the right thing around crying women. I mean, you used to leave the room when ever she cried at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, when ever you found me crying in my room when we were little you always use to go and get someone else to deal with me!" Auntie Ginny remembered.

"Also-" Uncle Bill started.

"Okay, get it! I suck around crying girls. I just think that I have gotten used to Hermione crying over the years!"

At this mum started to laugh and said, "Yeah I remember that!"

"Hermione, please remember that I am sorry, I never meant all of those things. And I am sorry that I left Harry and Ginny to pick up the pieces after I stormed out. Don't look so shocked, I do have some tact!"

"No, it's not that. It's the fact that you used a muggle phrase, you said, and I quote, ' And I am sorry that I left Harry and Ginny to pick up the pieces'!" mum said whilst smiling at dad's expression.

"Yeah I guess I did!" dad said sounding pleased.

"Is there any more to the story about you and Victor, Aunt Hermione?" Victoire asked.

"Well, there is a little bit. After Christmas and after you Uncle Ron apologised, there was the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Well in this one, something close to the persons heart was taken from them and put at the bottom of the Black Lake. By something, I mean a person. From Cedric it was Cho Chang because she was his girlfriend, from Auntie Fleur it was Victoire's, Dominique's and Louis' Tante Gabrielle because Auntie Fleur loves her sister. From Uncle Harry it was your Uncle Ron because they had a huge fight at the start of the year and they were both miserable without one another. And from Victor it was Me. I really don't know why, I guess I was going out with him at the time but we hadn't known each other long but, there you go. After he pulled me out the lake he asked me visit him in Bulgaria during the summer, some how Rita Skeeter found out and it was on the front page of the Daily Prophet the next day! It was so annoying!" Mum finished.

"Wait, so lets get this straight. You dated an international Quidditch player and a Triwizard Champion! That is so cool!" James exclaimed.

"Can you get me his autograph?" Fred asked while my mum shook her head.


End file.
